Happy
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: BanGinji, oneshot. Ban wonders how he can make Ginji so happy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Getbackers **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Ban+Ginji, mild cursing.  
A/N: Ok, this is my very first Getbackers fanfic! I have NOT completed all of the series (Yes I know! For shame! XP ) but I wanted to write this fic for my good friend Lii-chan! It is a very very very very very very VERY late birthday gift! bows forgive me Lii-chan! I didn't mean for it to take so long! I really hope you like it! This is my first shot at this! Anyway it came to me late at night and I tried to ignore it, but by the time I got to class this morning it was screaming to be written. So I wrote this and barely paid attention to my professor. Whoops. Oh well! Enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated, flames will not be tolerated. **

**Happy**

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

Ban groaned as the bright beams of sun fell onto his face. He muttered incoherently as he sat up, slowly opening his eyes. His body ached all over, but then again, after sleeping in a cramped car all night, who wouldn't be sore? He stretched his arms and looked over at his blonde companion who as still out, a small smile gracing his lips. Ban sighed softly and thought to himself, 'Are you really happy Ginji? Do you really want to be with me like this?' He brushed Ginji's cheek gently, getting a happy sigh in response.

How could Ginji be so happy being with him like this? Ban shook his head, smiling in disbelief. 'I just don't understand you Ginji. Kazuki and Monkey boy have known you longer and could probably provide you with so much more. With me you barely get as much food as you ant, and we're stuck sleeping in our car. How can you honestly be happy like this? How can you keep smiling day after day?'

Ban was brought out of his thoughts when he realized Ginji's face was merely inches from his. "Good morning Ban-chan! Why the serious face?" "Gah! Ginji! Don't get so close! Do you know how bad your morning breath is?" He moved away while the blonde gave him a cute pout. "That's not nice Ban-chan!" Ban rolled his eyes and ruffled Ginji's hair lovingly. "Eh, get over it!" Ginji 'hmphed' but then he was back to smiling. "So do we get breakfast today Ban-chan?" Ban shrugged, "Only if Paul feels like letting us put something else on our tab." Ginji sighed, "So, no then?" Ban shook his head sadly. 'Can you really stand being like this Ginji?'

He looked up at Ginji who was smiling again. "Oh well! At least I have you Ban-chan!" "Eh? Ginji what're you-Oww! Fuck!" Ban shook Ginji as he clamped onto Ban's arm. "Get off! That hurts!" Ginji let go and grinned. Ban twitched irritably and pinched Ginji's cheek harshly. "Ginji…" He growled. Ginji squeaked in pain. "Owww! Ban-chan! That's not nice!" Ban let go, muttering, "Idiot…" before pulling out a cigarette. Ginji rubbed his cheek mournfully as it throbbed in pain. "Ban-chan! You are so mean!" Ban turned towards him and gave a slight glare. "You were trying to eat me!" Ginji grinned again while Ban shook his head. "Weirdo." "Nyaaah! Meanie!" Ginji stuck out his tongue in a child like manor. Ban smirked and leaned in towards him. "Watch your tongue Ginji…" Ginji blinked and then blushed brightly. "B-Ban-chan!" Ban moved away and blinked in confusion. "What? You were ok with it last night…" Ginji bit his lip in cute fashion. "S-Sorry Ban-chan. You just caught me off guard." Ban nodded and he leaned toward him again. Ginji moved up to him. "Ban-chan…" Their lips brushed against each other gently.

"Ginji, are you happy?" Ban murmured as he kissed Ginji again. The blonde pulled away and looked Ban in the eyes. He placed a hand on Ban's cheek and smiled. "Ban, I've told you, every time you ask me this, yes. I'm happy just being with you, regardless of the fact that we're living in a car and barely getting by. We're Getbackers, friends and lovers. I couldn't be happier." Ban smiled and leaned into Ginji's hand. He ran his own hand through Ginji's short hair and moved toward him. "Who knew you of all people could be so insightful." He smirked teasingly and kissed Ginji again, this time deepening it and bringing Ginji against him. 'Who knew I could really make you so happy?' He pulled away and smiled, placing the forgotten cigarette into his mouth. Ginji rested his head on Ban's shoulder, clutching at his arm. They sat in silence for a moment until, "So still no chance of breakfast?" Ban twitched and whapped Ginji upside the head. "Don't ruin the moment baka!" "Oww! Ban-chan! You're so violent!" Ban wrapped an arm around Ginji's neck and gave him a noogie. He smiled as the other tried to get away from him. 'I promise that I'll keep you happy, forever.'

Owari

---------------------------------------------------------

So? How was it for a first GB fic? I'm sorry it's so short...I've been really bad about that lately. I need to learn to write longer one-shots...ah well. Please review! I want to hear everyone's thoughts!


End file.
